


FROOT

by MargaretFrost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost





	FROOT

Froot

day 1

 

轻点。

他说，双眼迷离地蒙着水雾，一层层水花潺潺流淌。轰吻在他的唇上，衔去他滚落的泪水，他浑身都湿透了，陷落在情潮中颤栗，轰伏下身，嘴唇扫过他在汗水中湿滑的身体，舌面碾过乳尖，柔情地啄吮，他被那阵迷离的电流击中，扬起颈脖，羞怯又难以自抑地叫起来，那处脆弱的地方，可怜，又隐秘地起伏，随胸口的动作抖动，雏鸟般敏感地挺立。

轰扣住他的手，缓慢，却又坚定地再次进入了他，温暖又滚烫地裹住了刺入的器物，他捞起绿谷落下的腰，同样缓慢，却又坚定地动作。他感到自己已经毫无保留，被轰困在怀中，肌肤像是灼烧，又难以被分离地贴合，溢出的汗水涟漪般散落，融化，再也不分彼此。他在绿谷耳畔沉沉喘息，绿谷无知无觉地伸手，伸进他湿漉漉的发间，又在他下一次抽动时痉挛地蜷缩手指。看着我，出久。落下的呼吸那样炙热，几乎穿透肌肤，他的双腿在这阵狂乱的刺动中几乎无法闭拢。

这熟透的浆果，任君采撷。


End file.
